


Gibbs One shots

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	1. Chapter 1

Leroy Jethro Gibbs oneshots.


	2. Not Red

You place the coffee on his desk then headed up to Director Vance’s office and to your desk outside his door. You update his calendar before he gets in then start fielding calls from other agency’s, directors, agents, Captains and other Navy personnel.   
“Morning.” Director Vance says on his way to his office.   
“Good morning sir.”  
“Fair warning Gibbs is going to be coming up here in a few minutes and he’s not going to be happy.” Sometimes you think Vance kept you in this position was because you and Abby were really the only two people that could stop a Gibbs anger train.   
“Thanks for the heads up sir.” He closes his office door behind him and you prepare for the storm coming your way.   
Sure enough ten minutes later Gibbs come charging into the room followed by an equally angry red headed woman.   
“He’s expecting you.” You say pushing the warning buzzer you and Vance had set up for exactly these moments. Gibbs hardly looks at you as he barges into his boss’ office and you let out a sigh. Ten minutes later the woman comes out looking triumphant and stalks away. Her hips swaying a bit more than you feel necessary.   
“Hey.” Gibbs says pulling your attention to him.   
“Hey yourself. So, what was that all about?”  
“Vance is making me work with Diane.”  
“Hold up, like your ex Diane?”  
“Yea.” He sighs heavily and rubs his face. “Thanks for the coffee.” He smiles at you and you swear your heart stops as those blue eyes lock with yours even through a drink of his coffee.   
“It’s a really hard order Gibbs. One tall coffee. Black.” You deadpan causing a small laugh to escape his lips. You give him a little half smirk then take a sip of your own coffee.   
“What do you get?”  
“Coffee.” You tease and he narrows his eyes at you. “Two creams, one sugar and a pump of caramel.”  
“Fancy coffee then.”  
“Just because you drink it black doesn’t mean every other kind of coffee is fancy.” You counter with a laugh. This is your favorite Gibbs. The one that you can tease and will tease you back, sometimes it takes a while to draw this Gibbs out and you’re glad that isn’t the case today.   
“Jethro.” Diane snaps sticking her head into the doorway. “Let’s go.” She is a pretty woman, harsh but pretty.   
“I’ll talk to you later. Thank you again.” He says softly before disappearing out the door.   
You don’t see him again for three days. Something that is uncommon for the two of you and you can’t help but blame the presence of Diane for the lack of face time with Gibbs. Every time you think you’re going to have a moment with him she suddenly appears like a bat out of hell and demands something from him, he goes. Which is unusual for Gibbs, to take orders from anyone including his boss. It’s on the fourth day you try to grab a quick lunch with him. Every Thursday you get a quick bite, you think it’s so he can make sure that you’re remembering to eat.   
“Hey Tony have you seen Gibbs?” You ask, your wallet in your hand.   
“He’s off with Diane somewhere. What’s up?”  
“We have a standing lunch.”  
“Good luck with that one this week.” Tim grumbles, “Diane has had him on a short leash all week.”  
“Believe me I’ve noticed.” You complain then give the two men a shrug and head out.  
You get a sandwich to take back to the office, walking through the street by yourself isn’t nearly as nice.   
“You work for NCIS don’t you?” A man asks walking alongside you.   
“No.” You lie easily. You don’t know this guy.   
“I don’t believe you.” He says coldly, something about him is off. When you feel the hard metal against your side you know you’re in some serious trouble. “I know you work for Leon Vance. You’re his personal attendant.”  
“What do you want?” You ask anxiously.   
“I want Vance. Where is he?”  
“I don’t know. I don’t memorize his schedule.”  
“You’re gonna find out where he is and until you do I’m not going anywhere.”  
“I have to go to my computer.”  
“Fine.” He snaps before taking hold of your arm and hiding the gun behind it. “You talk to anyone or signal anyone and I’ll kill you.” He shoves the gun against your side.   
“Okay.” You whisper, this is suddenly much more terrifying than it was a second before. You walk with him back to the Navy yard and he keeps a firm grip on your arm, even as you ride up to the third floor on the elevator.   
You see him the second you step off of the elevator. Like your eyes are drawn to his strong stature.   
“Keep going.” Your captor demands your eyes flick desperately toward Gibbs. He doesn’t seem to get your SOS though as you walk past his team, he’s too busy listening to Diane. Oh you hate her right now. “Laugh at something I’ve said.” You let out a very forced chuckle as you make your way up the stairs to your office. When you get there he shuts the door, the click of the latch makes your stomach drop in an unpleasant way. You go to move away from him but he doesn’t let go.   
“I need to go to my computer to see where the director is.” You say calmly, he lets you go but keeps his gun trained on you. You round your desk and sit, willing your hands not to shake as you type in your password and pull up Director Vance’s schedule.   
“Where is he?”  
“A budget meeting at the Pentagon.”  
“Call him. Tell him there’s been an emergency.” You nod and pick up the phone.   
“What kind of emergency?”  
“I don’t know. Whatever will get him back here. Don’t you dare tell him I’m here or that your life is in danger or you’ll be dead before anyone can get up here.”   
“I won’t.” You mutter before looking down to dial. There’s a loud crack and you scream pressing yourself back into the chair. It takes the door flying open for you to realize that your captor is laying on the ground, you don’t know if he’s dead or not but at this point you’re not so sure you care. Gibbs appears from behind the door and kicks away the gun on the floor before looking up at you. Tony follows him in and moves toward the man on the ground while Gibbs makes his way to you.   
“Hey.” He soothes, “You okay?”  
“Is-is he dead?”  
“No.” He almost seems annoyed by the fact. “Come on. Let’s get you out of here.” He says reaching for your hand. You give it willingly and don’t look over at the man on the floor but follow Gibbs silently out of the room. When you reach the hallway he wraps an arm around your shoulders and pulls you to him. “Are you okay?” He asks again.   
“I think so.” You murmur into his chest. Oh this is nice. “I didn’t think you’d notice that I was in trouble.” You admit softly.   
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
“Well Diane has kept you busy.”  
“Wait a minute are you jealous?” You can practically hear the smile in his voice.   
“No.” You lie and when you hear the breathy laugh you know he’s not convinced.   
“I’ll always be there to protect you.” He says in a strangely open moment for Gibbs. “I knew the second you came in something was wrong.”  
“I just haven’t seen you in a few days so I assumed-”  
“Don’t.” He says pulling away before pressing his lips to yours. You’re stunned for a second before you wrap your arms around his neck and return his kiss.   
“About time.” An unfamiliar voice says. You pull away and can’t believe that you’re seeing Diane. “Glad you saved her. But Darius has resurfaced so we have to go.”  
“Take McGee.” He says looking down at you then kisses you again.


	3. Chapter 3

You hadn’t meant to bother him. You just, didn’t want to be alone. You used to go home and see your grandma for Christmas but now that she’d passed you didn’t have anywhere to go or anyone to spend the holiday with. He’d said you could come over. If you got lonely. And he was only two houses down, if the light was on, he’d said, come in.   
So. Here you were. Standing in the falling snow on his front doorstep. You keep reaching for the doorknob to push it open but keep stopping just short. Your breath is leaving your mouth in visible puffs, as you stand there in his doorway. You’ve got a crockpot tucked under one arm, it’s warmth still heating the side of your body that it’s pressed against. You didn’t feel right coming over and not bringing anything. You sigh softly then turn to head back down his walkway when the door clicks open.   
“You coming in or what?” He asks standing in the doorway in a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt.   
“Oh. Um. I didn’t know if you were home.” You lie, now that you’ve been busted you can’t really go home.   
“Uh huh. What’s in there?”  
“Oh. I made dinner. If you’ve already eaten that’s fine too. I just thought, you know, if you were hungry.” You trail off as he cocks an eyebrow at you. “Sorry.” You mumble feeling your cheeks heat as you walk toward him. You slip into his house and he shuts the door behind him instantly warming the house. He follows you to the kitchen, and pulls out two bowls and looks at you.   
“Bowls work?” You nod not trusting yourself to be able to speak without rambling. The two of you eat in silence for a while until Gibbs door bursts open.   
“Gibbs it’s pathetic to be spending Christmas Eve alone.” A balding man in a suit says before stopping in his tracks when he sees you. You glance over at Gibbs with a raised eyebrow, he has a mouthful of food and an annoyed look on his face. “I’m Tobias.” He says with a smirk setting down the bag of food. “And you are?”  
“Tobias. Go home.” Gibbs growls causing you to bite the inside of your cheek to keep from laughing at his friend’s stunned expression. Surprisingly the other man does as he’s asked and leaves without another word. “Sorry.”  
“It’s fine.” You tell him struggling to keep the smile off your face. You clean up your space from dinner and go to grab your coat when he surprises you.   
“Wanna stay for a movie?”  
“Yea. Can you actually watch movies on that bad boy?” You ask gesturing to his ancient TV.   
“Ha ha. You’re hilarious.” He deadpans as he makes his way to the TV. It only takes him a minute to get a Christmas movie in and playing. He gestures to the couch and you sit down next to him.  
As “It’s a Wonderful Life” plays the two of you inch closer and closer together until you’re tucked comfortably into his side. Your eyelids are so heavy, and it’s warm in here curled up next to Gibbs, your head on his chest his heart thumping a steady rhythm that’s lulling you to sleep. Just before you fall asleep you hear him murmur,   
“Merry Christmas.” He presses a kiss to the top of your head before he relaxes and too drifts off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“One tall black coffee!” One of the baristas calls over the soft music of the coffee shop. You go to grab your addiction but when you’re only half way you notice a man with silver hair moving away from you. Your coffee in his hand.

“Hey!” You cry, “hey wait!” You catch the sleeve of his jacket just outside the door. He swings around quickly, loosing the coffee and his hand going to his hip. You see the butt of his gun before you see the badge. “Fuck!” You yelp stumbling back he reaches out and grabs your arm before you can go off of the curb. “Sorry.” You mumble, you just know that your cheeks are pink with embarrassment.

“What?” He grumbles.

“I didn’t mean to startle you.” You explain, “You just took my coffee and I’m running on empty.”

“Well now it’s on the ground so it’s all yours.” He grouches and your mouth drops open in surprise.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“Wooow.” You draw out the word in irritation, “Just because you’re some big bad federal Agent doesn’t mean that you can be a dick.”

“That’s exactly what it means.”

“Fuck you man.” You snap and turn on your heel, if you beat him back to the shop you can take his coffee. It seems he has the same idea, following you back into the shop. The bell chimes as you yank open the door. One of the baristas looks up to greet you and then sees the man behind you.

“Gibbs! There you are.” She goes to pass him his coffee when you snag it out of her hand.

“He took mine then proceeded to dump it on the sidewalk.” You tell her before dodging his hand and taking a drink. The barista stares at you, eyes wide and mouth slightly open in surprise. “Thank you Agent Gibbs. It’s been fun.” You tell him throwing him a wink before you leave the coffee shop.

You’re surprised when he catches up with you half a block later. His own cup of coffee in his hand.

“You didn’t really think I was gonna let you call me a dick and get away with it did you?” He asks evenly, he doesn’t look at you, just takes a sip of his coffee.

“I mean, I was hopeful.” You shoot him a grin and you see a smirk cross his lips. “How about I say sorry with lunch?”

“Deal.” He passes you his card and you tuck it into your pocket.

“Later Gibbs.” You flirt then split off from him toward work.

You guess sacrificing your coffee for a date with him was worth it.


End file.
